Jackets and Balls
by Melissa Shane
Summary: Football season is in, and so is the Homecoming dance! Kyle HATES sports, but when Stan invites him to his game, he has more than just fondling balls in mind. Style One Shot! Rated T for kissing! Enjoy


**A/N:** This is a quick oneshot for an idea I had during a day of cleaning. Like it if you want, I don't mind. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

* * *

"Fatass, get the hell out of my shit!" Kyle Broflovski yelled across the classroom. It was his last year of High School and he was seriously sick of the sadistic fatass going through his shit.

"I'm just trying to get your math homework joo-boy. I didn't do mine and need it to pass." The fatass, known throughout the school as Eric Cartman, remarked. The smug look on his face caused Kyle's blood to boil. This happened almost every hour.

"C'mon you guys, shut the fuck up I'm trying to study." Another boy, Stan Marsh, managed to say as he peeled his head up from the large history book that was placed in front of him. Kyle couldn't help but stare at him for a while, his bottom lip being sucked into his mouth as he exhaled deeply.

"Fine, take my homework. I don't have time for your shit." Kyle huffed as he realized he was spent for the day. The sad thing was, it wasn't even noon.

Cartman grinned as he got what he wanted, leaving the gingers bag and notebook in a large mess on the table. Kyle felt his eye twitch as he watched Cartman desecrate his property. Stan sighed loudly as he flipped a page in his book, obviously annoyed.

"Hey guys!" A tall and lanky boy said as he walked through the door of the half empty classroom. His voice was slightly muffled from the snow covered hood that rested against his face.

"Hey Kinny, you poor piece of shit." Cartman said as he slightly glanced up from Kyle's homework, looking at the boy. The boy, Kenny, rolled his eyes as he put down his hood.

"Shut up. Kyle, what crawled up your butt? It wasn't Lemmiwinks was it?" Kenny snickered as he took a seat across from Stan and Kyle, with the back of the seat against his chest.

"Oh ha-ha Kenny." Kyle retorted as he huffed softly. "Cartman is just being… Cartman." Kenny gave a slight nod, completely understanding what he meant.

Stan looked up from his book, observing the new comer to their group. "Is it lunch yet? I'm starving." Cartman commented, not looking up from copying the homework.

"You're just lucky you have a free period right before lunch fatass." Kyle snapped back, not looking away from Stan's book.

"I agree I'm hungry too… I didn't eat last night, practice was killer." Stan commented, looking at Kyle. Kyle tilted his head as he observed his best friends face, something he did quite often. A few red curls gently moved in front of his face. He couldn't help but let a slight pink blush form over his pale cheeks. "Today's the big homecoming game. Tonight's going to suck and so is tomorrow." Stan groaned as he placed his head down on the open book, exhaling deeply into the pages.

Kenny couldn't help but laugh. "You guys are pathetic. I'll be getting laid tomorrow night. My date is going to be HOT." To this statement, all three boys looked to Kenny, dumbfounded and very confused.

"You're actually going to Homecoming with someone? Gross." Kyle's nose wrinkled up as he expressed disgust. Stan shook his head.

"We'll be there, but you haven't mentioned a date before today? Who's the lucky lady?"

"You'll have to wait and see, they're going to look amazing. I just know it. All I know is that our color is blue, and not a dark blue, something light colored. I think they said teal, what do I know." Kenny smirked, and in Kyle's opinion it looked genuine.

"Oh please dear Jehovah don't tell me you're going to wear a powder blue suit." Kyle groaned, Kenny broke out in a fit of laughter. "I'm being serious!" Stan now joined in on the laughter and before Kenny could answer, the bell rang.

"Fahnally, now I can get food." Cartman yelled, practically running out of the room. Kenny laughed as he followed Cartman, giving the other two a slight wave before he disappeared. Kyle groaned as he examined the mess Cartman left for him to clean up. Pushing his chair back into the table, he went over to his bag.

Stan placed the book back into his backpack. He couldn't help but let his eyes trail over the small twig of a boy as he put his items away. Stan pulled the corner of his lip into his mouth, biting on it gently. He put his arms through his bag as he walked over to Kyle.

"Here, let me help you." Stan began putting papers together, tapping them against the desk ever so often. He had a few inches on Kyle, which allowed him to look down to the boy. He also had much more body mass than him as Stan took up sports rather than academics like his Super Best Friend. Kyle looked up to Stan, another bright blush covering his cheeks.

"Th-Thanks Stan." Kyle managed to say, his brow scrunched together as he looked back down to the papers.

"No problem, dude." Stan said, or was it cooed… Kyle's head was slowly starting to spin. He felt his heartbeat come up to his throat. All Kyle could do was give a slight nod, and muffle some sort of 'Yeah'.

Stan grinned as he moved away from Kyle, rubbing his Super Best Friends back as he exited the room. Kyle's knees began to shake as his back grew cold from the lack of Stan's touch. After a few moments, Kyle regained his composure as he slowly walked out of the room towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Lunch went by without any problems, except for the typical Kyle and Cartman bickering. Stan couldn't help but remain quiet as he barely touched his food, let alone talk to the boys.

The rest of the day went by smoothly as well. With Stan being on a sports team, he was able to leave his last period early which left Kyle by himself in anatomy class. That wasn't true, he had Butters, but he was on the opposite side of the room. Thankfully, since it was a big night for the football team, their teacher decided to let them watch an episode of House.

With Kyle's seat next to him empty, Butters packed up his items and made his way over there. The teacher didn't mind as his eyes were glued to a very thick magazine.

"Well, hi there Kyle." Butters whispered softly. Kyle gave a small nod towards his friend as he put his own items away for the rest of the period. "Excited for tonight and tomorrow? Boy howdy am I ready!" Butters voice raised slightly, causing the teachers eyes to lift over the magazine, shooting daggers at the two for a brief moment before returning to his work.

"I guess. I'm going by myself…" Kyle's voice went quiet as he looked to the movie with a lazy expression. Even in the darkened room, Kyle caught a glimps of Butters pout.

"Awe shucks Kyle… That's no fun. You couldn't ask out S-…" Butters hands shot to his mouth as his eyes grew wide. "I-I'm sorry.." He whispered through parted fingers. Kyle looked to Butters with soft and sad eyes.

"Nah, never found the right time. Besides, I heard through a few of the girls that he already had his eye on someone else. Don't know what the outcome was though… So much for being 'Super Best Friends'" Kyle exhaled deeply as he rested his head on his hand. "I'll try to have fun though, but I can't make any promises."

"Awe Kyle… I am awefully sorry about that." Butter's voice dropped as he put a hand on Kyle's arm, his bottom lip still pushed out.

"It's cool, don't worry about it. Are you going to the homecoming game tonight?"

"O-Oh, I think so. I still have to put my finishing touches on my tux. I can't get the bow-tie just right." Butter's nose wrinkles as he pouts harder. Kyle giggled as he moved his hand from his chin to ruffle Butter's hair.

"I forgot you were able to sew. And a bow-tie? Nice dude! What color? Bow-ties are in right now because of some British show. Dr…. Where?" He shrugged his shoulders, an eyebrow rising as he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. He took out his phone, a slight blush forming on his cheeks as his face lit up from the light of the phone.

'_dont 4get to cum 2nite. i have a surprize 4 u. try 2 get there early.' _

Kyle rolled his eyes as he responded to the message.

'_Sometimes I hate how you type. I'll be there, I just won't be happy.'_

Stan knows how much he hates sports, but as his 'Super Best Friend' and him being the star quarterback, he did have to be at –some- of his games. Tonight being a really important one since it is their final High School homecoming game. Kyle shook his head as he looked back to Butter's.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Butter's grinned, poking at Kyle's cheek.

"Awe, he's got ya blushin'!" Butter's giggled sweetly as he continued his speech from earlier. "As I was sayin'. I decided on teal since it's my favorite color." Butter's beamed brightly as he said that. Kyle gave a short nod before his head tilted slightly.

"You said teal?" Kyle questioned, his phone vibrating once more.

"A-Yup!" Butter's continued to beam.

"Funny, that's what Kenny said his colors were…" Kyle trailed off but let a small smirk curl up on his lips. Butter's began blushing furiously, putting his head down in his hands. Kyle laughed sweetly as he turned his attention to his phone.

'_c u 2nite then babe, i'll let u ware my jacket'_

Kyle rolled his eyes at the message, but let a bright blush creep onto his cheeks. Both he and Butter's were struck, but they were unsure if it was love or lust.

* * *

Kyle went home after school, but first had to drop off Kyle and Cartman. He didn't mind it most days, but today was just off. He wanted to get to Stan's football game, which was odd since he loathed them. All he did was sit there and get confused. Taking a deep breath, he pulled up to the front of his house, glancing at the time. 4:38. He still had a few hours before the game, but he knew how perfect he wanted to look and it was going to be damn cold.

A few hours passed quicker than the red-head would have liked, but none the less he was ready to head back to the high school. It was suppose to start snowing, which wasn't unusual for South Park, so his mother made sure that he took mittens, his childhood green hat, and a scarf. He felt a bit overheated, but he didn't mind, he was trying to make the best of the night.

The parking lot was already filled, same with the bleachers. Kyle sighed as he walked towards the gymnasium.

'_I'm here.'_

As if on cue, Stan burst from the locker doors, in full football gear. Kyle swallowed hard as he looked his longest friend up and down, the blush growing almost as bright as his hair.

Stan's shaggy black hair was slightly disheveled, his green jersey sporting the number '4' seemed to be freshly dry cleaned. Although he was normally a few inches taller than Kyle, he appeared to be much taller than him with his cleats on. Kyle continued to blush as he messed with his own red curls, stuffing a few that had fallen in front of his face back into his hat.

"Hey." Was all Kyle could manage to say. Stan grinned mischeviously as he examined his friend.

"Hey, surprised that hat still fits you." Stan pat the top of Kyle's hat, causing a pout to come from the other boy.

"Oh stop it!" Kyle grabbed at the flaps of his hat as he pulled it down further onto his head. "You said you had a present for me?"

"Is that all you care about? Tsk tsk Kyle, I'll have to start calling you a dirty-'joo' like Cartman if you keep this up!" Stan grinned as his friend punched him in the shoulder, quickly regretting that decision as his football pads were already on.

"Damnit Stan! I'm not here JUST for that… I'm also cold." Stan grinned raising his hands in protest.

"Alright, alright." Stan turned around, grabbing his letterman's jacket from the bench near the doors. It's red sleeves seemed to match the boys hair. "Here." He handed the jacket to Kyle. "Be lucky, there are a lot of people that want to wear that." Stan winked to Kyle, causing another wave of red to cross his cheeks.

"T-Thanks Stan." Kyle put it over top of his thin frame. "Damn, this thing is huge on me!" He complained, looking over the jacket. It did engulf his body, but it was warm and smelled like fresh shampoo, exactly like Stan.

"Fine, then take it off and I'll give it to Wendy or something." Kyle's eyes grew wide as he threw his hands over himself, hugging himself tightly.

"N-No way dude! I'll freeze!" Stan grinned, putting a hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Alright man, I won't take it from you." He squeezed slightly, giving a slight laugh. "Your present is in the pocket." Kyle started to go for the pockets of the jacket, Stan anticipated those actions, and squeezed his shoulder tighter. "But! You cannot open it until the END of the 4th quarter. And if you open it before hand, you better believe I will not be happy." Stan's lips held their grin as Kyle winced in pain.

"A-Ah! Okay, okay! I promise I won't look!" Stan stared into Kyle's eyes for a few moments before letting go of his shoulder.

"I have to finish getting ready, so… Remember… No peaking…" Stan gave a small wave before turning around, heading back into the locker room.

Kyle was speechless. He let his hands fall to his side as he turned on his heel to head back to the field. His mind was racing with all sorts of things that could be in his pocket. About halfway towards the field he heard his name being called from the parking lot. Stopping in his tracks he turned around, grinning when he saw the person calling him.

Butter's was wrapped in a warm teal jacket with a large hat that had white bunny ears coming from the top. Behind him, came Kenny is his typical orange parka. Kyle shook his head as he waved the two down.

"Well hiya Kyle! You l-look real swell in Stan's jacket! Dontcha agree Ken?" Butter's was very chipper that day. Kenny gave a short nod, pushing Kyle's shoulder.

"You sure do, lover-boy.." Kenny wiggled his eyebrow as he pointed towards the field. "C'mon you two, let's get good seats." Butter's gave a girlish giggle as he walked towards the booth with Kenny right behind. He slipped his arm around Butter's shoulder, allowing a faint 'O-Oh gosh Ken!' to be heard to those near-by. Kyle raised an eyebrow, but followed the two the blush never leaving his cheeks.

* * *

The first two quarters went by quickly, which was surprising to Kyle as sports really made him want to fall asleep. But, his green eyes were locked onto Stan as it really wasn't hard to miss the 6 ft quarterback. Kyle found himself cheering along with the others for each touchdown they scored, his voice louder than the rest if Stan was the one to score.

Halftime was boring as the marching band did horrible. All the cheerleaders did something stupid as well. It was a wasted thirty minutes, but it was nice to pay attention to something other than men grabbing other men and a full on fight. Kyle shivered, but smiled as the football members made their way back onto the field.

By the end of the third quarter, the two teams were neck and neck, with North Park in the lead by only 3 points. Kyle really didn't like sports, but he sure as hell didn't want the other team to win.

"Oh boy, I'm so excited for tomorrow! My bow-tie looks so cute!" Butters giggled as the boys took a small time out in the middle of the final quarter. Kenny was sitting next to Kyle, with Butters a row below sitting comfortably between Kenny's legs.

"I bet it does.." Kenny trailed off as he played with one of the ears off of Butter's hat. Kyle could have sworn he heard Butter's purr.

"I'm excited I suppose. We will see how I feel in the morning." Kyle shrugged as Kenny nudged him.

"Don't be a sourpuss. It'll be great, I promise." Kenny gave one of his infamous 'I know something that you don't' looks. Kyle rolled his eyes as he looked at the score board. 3 minutes remaining now. He nervously held his hands together, his full attention focused on Stan.

Stan left the time-out huddle and made his way back towards the field. With a quick glance, he looked up towards the bleachers. Kyle couldn't really see his hidden face, but swore his blue eyes were locked onto Kyle. This caused his heart to beat faster, once again jumping up towards his throat. He gave a small wave before Stan looked away. Kyle watched as Stan's body posture changed, he seemed as if he was more determined now. With a snap of the ball, the final minutes counted down.

"South Park High wins! 31 to 28!" The announcer yelled. The crowd erupted in cheers, Kyle being one of the ones in the midst of the cheering. In all the commotion, he forgot about his present. The bleachers started clearing out, with only a few people remaining. Kenny and Butters still next to Kyle, nervously watching the boy.

"What are you two looking at?" Kyle asked while he dug into his pockets. After a few moments he found a small piece of paper, folded up a few times.

"Oh, nothing special." Kenny said a large grin on his face. Kyle raised an eyebrow as he opened up the piece of paper. His hands began to shake as his emerald green eyes read over the pages a few times.

_Kyle, will you go to Homecoming with me?_

Kenny and Butters looked at each other before they looked down towards the bottom of the bleachers. Butter's squealed as he quickly looked between his two friends.

Kyle's focus was set on the paper as he slowly brought it down. Stan was slowly making his was up the bleachers. His jersey was soaked, he had helmet hair and he was smiling like an idiot.

"So…?" Stan questioned as he stood on the row right before Kyle's. He stood at the same height as him now.

Without a moment's notice, Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and placed his lips onto the sweaty boy's own. It took a moment for Stan to realize what was going on, but that quickly changed as he placed his arms around the skinny boy and pulled him close. They locked lips for a few minutes, tongues slowly being added into the mix. Butter's couldn't help but giggle every few seconds.

"About damn time, they've had a boner for each other for the past 9 years." Kenny commented, his hand still playing with Butter's hat.

The two pulled away, both boys dazed and filled with bliss.

"I believe that was your answer!" Butter's giggled, scooting closer to Kenny. Both Stan and Kyle's cheeks flushed a bright red as Kyle nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes Stan, I would love to." Stan smiled, pulling Kyle into a much deeper kiss. He pulled away and looked into Kyle's emerald green eyes.

"Good thing I asked your mom what color you're wearing. I picked out the perfect thing to match your eyes." And with that, Kyle's lips were on his again. He was happy, ecstatic that he went to the game tonight.

He sure as hell was excited for the next day now.


End file.
